Suspiro final 20
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Pov da Seraphina sobre o seu final. Quando Degel, desesperado acaba por encarcerar os dois no esquife de gelo. Dei uma melhorada na fic e também para testar a postagem do


_Dizem que quando estamos perto da morte, costumamos perceber como foi a nossa vida toda, ter um vislumbre de toda a nossa existência em um espaço curto de tempo. Mas e o que acontece quando você está morto, mas ao mesmo tempo vivo? Porque isso aconteceu comigo. Eu, Seraphina estou morta para todos os que me conhecem, inclusive para você Dégel, entretanto, não estou. Eu sinto a minha existência sendo prolongada, esticada, protelada. Eu devia estar morta já. Não valia muito viver antes, quando eu ainda podia me sentir viva, vale menos ainda quando eu me sinto um boneco._

_Eu só durmo e me lembro. Minha vida ou melhor, existência irregular é permeada por lembranças daquilo que meu irmão fala que eu era. Ele me diz que eu era chamada de girassol, que eu iluminava os lugares com o meu sorriso, esse mesmo irmão que está me vendo e me usando somente como um receptáculo. Esse irmão, não consegue ver a vida que existe em mim, não consegue ver nada além do que ele quer e eu, infelizmente, não vejo nada além de você Dégel. Considere isso um ode a você. Sinto que vamos nos encontrar em breve e eu preciso ensaiar bem essas palavras, preciso vivê-las, mesmo que eu não viva, porque se tem algo que eu aprendi nesse tempo de quase morte, é que se temos uma oportunidade, devemos sempre falar tudo o que queremos. O que de pior pode acontecer? Eu já estou morta mesmo! E ainda serei usada como um mero receptáculo para um deus, deuses, sempre os deuses...então deixe-me começar._

A moça concentra toda a sua existência para gravar bem essas palavras no seu coração e como sente, sente que vai se encontrar com o cavaleiro de Aquário da Era antiga, ela fez um embuste para que ele soubesse de tudo quando terminasse de vez com essa existência catastrófica. Não se pode resgatar ninguém da morte e Seraphina assume, assume pra si e assume pra ele, que se tornar o que está se tornando, tem um novo gosto pra ela.

_Dégel...Não consigo me recordar quando começou esse meu sentimento por você._

_Na verdade do sentimento eu até me recordo. Foi quando eu lhe vi pela primeira vez entrando correndo pela minha casa de mãos dadas com o meu irmão que lhe puxava como se estivesse lhe salvando de um grande perigo.A ironia era que ele realmente estava. Essas mesmas crianças inocentes estavam roubando as poucas frutas que nasciam na árvore do vizinho, contudo uma estripulia de infantes não deveria acabar em tragédia._

_Mal sabia eu que a tragédia da minha vida havia sido enviada por aqueles olhos claros._

_O que é mais complicado pra mim, é saber quando foi que isso se transformou. Quando eu me dei por mim, sonhava com você e não era nada sentia vergonha de ver você dessa forma, medo, nojo, era uma mistura de sentimentos a qual eu nunca experimentei. No dia em que me chamou pra ajudá-lo a conhecer Madam Garet foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida e quando despertei daquele transe em seus braços era como se o sol finalmente tivesse chegado à minha vida._

_Nunca me senti tão quente até aquele momento. Era como se a primavera realmente tivesse chegado ao meu coração, embora o inverno o cercasse. Se bem que primavera e inverno não são estações opostas, mas levando em consideração que a primavera sempre teve essa explosão de vida, chamo você de primavera.A primavera que sabia manipular o gelo. Como será que reagiria se eu lhe dissesse essas coisas?_

_O engraçado é que não sei definir a coisa mais importante da minha vida, porque ao mesmo tempo em que me encanta me deixa simplesmente bêbada e doente. Como se cada vez que eu lhe visse entrasse uma adaga em minhas entranhas e estraçalhasse tudo por dentro, mas deixasse aquela sensação de "Preciso de mais."_

_Dégel, você é amigo do meu irmão, cavaleiro de Athena e o homem mais sábio do Universo. Não que eu conheça todos os homens do Universo, mas entre o Mestre Krest e você, sempre achei que era mais inteligente. Como um homem desses pode sequer dirigir o olhar a minha ínfima pessoa?Isso mostra a imensidão da minha pequenez de pensamento._

_Somente sendo uma deusa, seria digna do seu apreço e quem sabe do seu amor._

_E não é que neste momento o sou? Sou uma deusa! A deusa dos mares, podendo competir com a própria Athena. Tenho o mesmo poder. Quem sabe teria o mesmo cavaleiro?Esse pensamento egoísta não pode prevalecer sobre o que é certo Dégel. Eu não queria despertar como Poseidon mas o fiz. Isso me deixou em uma desagradada satisfação._

_Por mais que meu irmão Unity estivesse cego pela ganância, não posso deixar de admitir que no íntimo de minha alma que ainda residia em meu corpo que isso era tudo o que eu mais desejava, ser uma deusa._

**Digna de você!**

_Agora você chegou! Eu sabia que aquilo de vislumbrar toda a nossa vida era de fato real. Você se tornou a minha vida há muito tempo atrás e agora, vai se utilizar da dignidade de Athena e me fazer descansar em paz. Como você cresceu Dégel, como está bonito, e como está próximo. Não posso me mexer, mas tenho que continuar falando._

_Sou uma deusa agora e você como cavaleiro de Athena, digno que é, vai me encarcerar em um esquife de gelo. Triste. Meu sonho era morrer em um lugar ensolarado e morrerei, se é que já não estou morta, em uma esquife de gelo, onde vivi por toda a minha vida._

_Mas...o que está acontecendo? Não se aproxime! Você vai se machucar! Fique longe! Não chore Dégel, eu estou bem! Dégel, por que está chorando? Está acariciando o meu rosto? Sol?Realmente ouvi você me chamar de sol? Está se aproximando?_

_Por todos os sóis! Seus lábios tocando os meus parecem a erupção de todos os vulcões...obrigada..agora posso descansar em paz. E com você._


End file.
